


The Bartender and His Muse

by Skeletonfruitcake



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfruitcake/pseuds/Skeletonfruitcake
Summary: Jonghyun owns a successful nightclub. Certain nights are busier than others. Those nights are the nights when the mysterious dancer enters his club. He seems to weave a spell among the people there, all desiring to be near him. Jonghyun wants him to be an exclusive dancer for his club, but he wasn't expecting more than a business relationship......
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key





	The Bartender and His Muse

Jonghyun was used to busy nights at the club, but tonight was especially busy due to a few conventions in town. He had hired 2 extra bartenders to help him out (as well as his usual two) plus 5 extra servers. The D.J. was playing all the latest songs, and his banter kept the people on their feet dancing, which made them thirsty, so that was good. By 10:00 the atmosphere was just picking up, and he began to get excited, he lived for the thrill of seeing what would unfold each night at his club. It had taken him 3 years of business management classes plus countless hours behind the bar to earn his reputation of being the man to "Bring the Bling" back to bartending. Jonghyun loved people, and with his natural good looks and his bigger than life smile, he was always a favorite among the people. Jonghyun seemed to genuinely care for his customers, often referring to them as family. Even though it was known throughout Seoul that Jonghyun never dated anyone, many people, both men and women alike, would try their best to get him into bed. Jonghyun always let them down easily and more often than not, ending up becoming friends with the person because he was just so charming.

Jonghyun was in his usual place behind the bar serving drinks, making chit-chat, and keeping an eye on things when there was a commotion at the door. He didn't have to look to know that Key had arrived. Key was a regular at the club and just him being there brought a LOT of business. People from all over Seoul would follow that boy to watch him dance or to try and become one of his inner circle of friends. Jonghyun smiled to himself. He was quite proud of the fact that Key came into his club almost every night they were open. Jonghyun had seen the boy dance at other clubs and saw the way he drew people in. His dance moves were amazing, his lean body hit the mark every time, and his body rolls were to die for. The boy wasn't bad looking either. He looked like an angel, capturing everyone's attention, and getting whatever he asked for. He was the epitome of a diva, and he knew it. Key could have whatever or whomever he wanted, and at any time he wanted. It was Jonghyun's brilliant idea (if he said so himself) to approach Key with a deal. Jonghyun agreed provide him free drinks, as well as the use of his bouncers as protection, and a room above the bar if he ever needed it. Key, in return would show up at his club exclusively, and just do his thing. This arrangement had been going on for a little over a year with no problems for either party.

There were a few times when someone would get a little too 'handsy' with Key out on the dance floor and Jonghyun would sic the bouncers on them, not allowing them back into his club. There were a few times he shared his apartment above the bar with Key, who was too drunk or too tired to go home. Over the course of the year, they became good friends, really good friends, almost inseparable. Key ended up moving in with Jonghyun above the bar and sometimes helped Jonghyun develop new ideas to make the club more lucrative. Jonghyun found that Key had a natural talent for designing and helped Jonghyun revamp the club. The look was so successful that it made the cover of several magazines earning the duo even more attention. They became known as "Bling-Bling Jonghyun" and "The Almighty Key", some called them the "Dynamic Duo". Any random day you couldn't find one without the other, or at least nearby. 

Jonghyun had to hire a bodyguard specifically for Key on the nights he danced at the club as more and more people wanted him, whether it be as a friend, a dance partner, or a lover. Jonghyun began to become more protective of his friend as well. Although he still stayed behind the bar, he would often find himself searching the crowd until he caught a glimpse of Key dancing, and then making sure that a body guard was close by. Naturally, working behind the bar he was privy to many conversations about the dancer. He made many drinks for Key that were paid for by admirers knowing full well that they would be returned to the bar untouched. Likewise, several people, men and women would want to dance with Key. Sometimes he would, but when the song was over, so was their time with him. Even when Key did dance with other people, it was as if he was dancing by himself. Each movement was so fluid and graceful, yet he could snap his hips and people would swoon. He captivated all those around him. When he needed a break, he would go to an empty seat at the end of the bar that Jonghyun always kept ready for him. As soon as he sat down, Jonghyun had an iced water with lemon and a sprig of mint in front of him, with a clean towel from behind the bar. "kamsahamnida" Key said dabbing his forehead and neck with the towel. 

After the club closed down, both men went upstairs to shower and wind down for a bit before going to sleep. Sitting on the couch together, Key was flipping through the channels looking for something decent to watch. 

"You really looked amazing out there tonight." Jonghyun said.

"I always do." said Key, not even taking his eyes off of the television.

Jonghyun smiled. By now he was used to the Diva attitude, and found it endearing. "I saw you dancing with that one guy, you gonna go out?" he asked.

"Oh puh-lease!" Key said rolling his eyes. "I told you a hundred times there's only one person I'm interested in."

"Soooo, are you two going out?" Jonghyun asked, sounding a little more concerned than he would liked to have. He had become used to protecting Key and the thought of him with someone else just felt wrong somehow.

Key sighed. "No, I don't think the idiot even knows I exist."

Jonghyun laughed. "He must be an idiot to not notice you."

Key was quiet. "Jjong," he asked, "why is it that you aren't dating anyone yourself? Everyone in the club talks about it."

"Oh? They do?" Jonghyun found it hard to believe. Sure he has said no to a lot of people, but that was just because he hadn't found the right person yet, nothing worth gossiping about, he was only 28 after all, he still had plenty of time. Time to find the one person to make his heart flutter, the one person who could communicate to him just by a single look, the one person who would give him as much love as he had to give. "I'm just waiting for my soul mate I guess." Jonghyun continued.

"Jjong?" Key asked again. 

"Yeah?" 

"You're an idiot." Key said as he placed a soft kiss against Jonghyun's lips, stood up and started to walk to his room.

Jonghyun sat there for half a second stunned. Key had kissed him. He touched his lips as if trying to feel if Key's had left an imprint. Surely he couldn't be attracted to Key, they were best friends for crying out loud! And he wasn't even gay! However, he couldn't deny that he found Key extremely attractive, along with many others regardless of sex, as proven by the hoards of people that paid to send him drinks at the bar, or fought to be with or near him on the dance floor. In fact, his popularity and the sexy way he moved was what Jonghyun had first noticed about him. It's the reason he fought so hard to make him exclusive to his club. Wasn't it?

His heart seemed to be beating at an irregular pace and his breathing was shallow. 'What the hell?' he thought. Images of Key dancing, Key talking with him late into the night, Key laughing and touching his knee, holding his hand, Key falling asleep on his shoulder on movie nights.....surely not....was there more to them than friendship?   
So many things were flashing through his brain right now that nothing made any sense. Nothing....except that kiss. Every single thought in his head lead him back to that kiss. 'Do I like Key?' he wondered. 'God' he thought, 'Jonghyun, you're such an idiot!' The light-bulb had finally turned on.

"KEY!" he yelled jumping up from the couch running into Key's room. He stood with his back against the door, his eyes wider than normal, breathing heavily. "Key." he said again.

Key was filing his nails sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. He looked up at the confused puppy who had just slammed into his room. "Yes?" Key asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Jonghyun looked at Key, trying to read those feline eyes that he had come to know so well. He cleared his throat; "Key." he said again, "Y-you......you....it's you!"

"Kim Jonghyun, I am perfectly aware of who I am, but thank you for sharing, now if you don't mind I have things I need to finish before going to sleep." Key got up placing the file on the vanity, next to some bottles and lotions. Just then a pair of strong arms grabbed him and spun him around so that they were face to face. "Yah! Jonghyun! I'm in no mood for games, I'm trying to....."

"Key! I'm your idiot!" Jonghyun said with a big smile on his face, looking ever so proud of himself.

Key stared at Jonghyun with a hint of mischief in his feline eyes. 'So, the dino does have some sense after all.' he thought. 

"Key, you love me!" Jonghyun said. 

Key just stared at him. "So, the big doofus finally figured it out, now what?"

Jonghyun placed a finger under Keys' chin pulling him down slightly, moving closer until their lips just barely touched. Immediately sparks went all through him. He pulled back, their foreheads touching, looking into each other's eyes, asking permission, checking the other's reaction, admitting desire. Jonghyun intertwined his fingers in Key's hair and wrapped his other arm around Key's perfect waist to pull him closer. Key's hands went around Jonghyun's neck and their kiss became deeper. Their tongues exploring, playing, teasing each together. Lips were nipped, sucked, and bruised. 

To say that Jonghyun's mind was blown would've been an understatement. Kissing Key was like sending volts of electricity straight through his veins, his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he couldn't focus on anything except touching Key and being touched by Key. Hands were groping, tugging at clothing, pinching, squeezing, exploring each other. Without realizing it, Jonghyun had backed Key up to the bed and was now lying above him, looking down at the most gorgeous, lust filled, feline eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He wondered how in the hell they had lived together for so long without noticing them, 'God,' he thought, 'I really am an idiot.' 

"Why did you stop?" asked Key, seeing the faraway look on Jonghyun's eyes, "have you changed your mind?"

"Oh HELL no!" Jonghyun almost growled, as he leaned down and began to mark Key's neck. He wanted the world to know that this perfect creature was his! Key squirmed and moaned underneath him, spreading his legs so that Jonghyun could rest more comfortably on top of him. In so doing so however.... touching.... they instinctively began to grind their hips against each others. Jonghyun tugged and pulled at Key's clothing trying to remove it, and Key, prioritizing, focused solely on Jonghyun's belt buckle. They pulled apart from each other long enough to shed their remaining clothing, only to return to their heated kisses and touches. "Oh God..pant, pant.....Key.. kiss......you...aghhh....are so...kiss....fucking beautiful!"

"Jjong?" Key said breathlessly as Jonghyun was stroking his member while biting his nipple...."shut the hell up and fuck me!"

Jonghyun didn't have to be told twice! Reaching for the lube he'd seen on Key's nightstand, he applied a generous amount to his fingers. Although, he'd never been with another man, he figured it couldn't be that different than being with a woman. Inserting the first finger into Key made Key inhale sharply. The tight heat that wrapped around his finger made him wonder just how good it would feel when he was balls deep inside of Key. After moving his finger in and out slowly, teasingly, Key gasped for more. Jonghyun obliged adding a second, and then a third finger. He took his time pushing them in, pulling them out, twisting them, until his longest finger touched a soft spot deep inside of Key that made him cry out and arch his back upwards. 

"T-there!" Key said breathlessly. "Jjong, if you don't shove your big dick inside me this instant I'm going to go downstairs and grab the first person I see to fuck me!"

Jonghyun's adrenaline kicked in, "The hell you will!" he growled as he positioned himself above Key, placed the head of his dick against Key's opening and pushed in with one fluid motion. His eyes rolled back into his head. He had been right about how hot and tight Key's ass was with his cock buried inside of it. Key's gasps and moans only encouraged him to continue. He began to thrust, snapping his hips to hit that certain spot that made Key turn to jelly. Key arched his back meeting Jonghyun's thrusts, panting, his nails clawing at Jonghyun's back trying to pull him deeper. Jonghyun bit his neck, then began to run his tongue from his ear to his collarbones. 

God his tongue was magic, it seemed to have a mind of it's own, flicking and licking, leaving a trail of want and need behind. Key was thrashing for release underneath Jonghyun, which turned Jonghyun on even more. Jonghyun reached between them to grab Key's member. Wrapping his hand around the base he began to stroke, while still thrusting into Key. 

Key pinched Jonghyun's nipples, twisting them, causing Jjong to cry out. Key grabbed Jonghyun's neck and pulled him closer, so that he could whisper in his ear. "Jjong, make me yours."

Jonghyun grabbed a handful of Key's hair and pulled him up for a kiss as he gave a few final thrusts, crying out as he came. Feeling Jonghyun losing control was enough to set Key off, and he came, shooting ropes of semen on their stomachs. 

Jonghyun collapsed beside Key trying to catch his breath. "Oh my God, you're going to kill me." he said, causing Key to laugh. 

"Should I find someone else to satisfy me?" Key asked innocently.

Jonghyun, not minding the mess, pulled Key on top of him and held him tight. "Shut up." he said as his mouth closed over Key's and once again their tongues danced together. Key sighed into Jonghyun's mouth, his fingers twining into Jonghyun's hair, giving a slight tug. Breaking apart Key looked into Jonghyun's large brown eyes. "Jjong, don't you think we should shower?" 

Jonghyun shook his head, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out from in front of Key's eyes. "Whatever you want love, I'm yours now, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Key rolled his eyes. "Oh my God, Jjong, you are so cheesy! This may not work after all." And with that, he got up to go shower. 

"Yah!" Jonghyun called after him, "you love it and you know it!"

You would think that a hot steamy shower would relax you, but when you are in said shower with a hot guy, then it has quite the opposite effect. Both boys found themselves hugging, kissing, groping, their skin slick with water rubbing against each other seductively, teasingly, until they couldn't control their libido's any longer and ended up having wet, wild sex in the shower. The second time was as mind blowing as the first, only now clean up was a lot easier. Tenderly drying each other off, both on shaky legs, they managed to put on some clean boxers and t-shirts to go to bed. Holding hands they went to Jonghyun's room to go to sleep. 

Jonghyun, for the first time in a long time, felt at peace as he drifted off to sleep with Key's head on his chest. 

Key, for the first time in a long time, felt at peace as he drifted off to sleep, listening to Jjong's heartbeat.

\----------------

The next night at the club was the biggest in a long time. Jonghyun had no idea how it happened but the gossip going around was that the mysterious hot dancer Key had found someone, and everyone was coming to the club to see who the lucky person was. Jonghyun as usual, was working behind the bar, flirting with the customers, and as usual, having to turn down a few proposals with his charming smile. Things were just starting to pick up when he heard the telltale chaos that always accompanied Key when he arrived. Key looked like an angel. He was wearing white skinny jeans, a white tank top with long white fringe that flowed with every movement. The tank top slid seductively down one shoulder exposing a collarbone. The very collarbone that Jonghyun had marked as his. Key must have makeup on, he smiled to himself.

Key walked by the bar, nodding at the staff and winking at Jonghyun. Fortunately no one seemed to notice, either that or they thought the wink was for them. Key took his place at the center of the dance floor and began doing what he did best. Key danced, his body in sync with the music, popping and locking, swaying, swinging, doing body rolls, arching his back and spinning looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. The next song that played got Jonghyun's attention. It was one of his songs! Key must have taken it from the apartment! A spotlight came onto Key as he began to move erotically with the music. Jonghyun, along with everyone else in the club, couldn't take his eyes off of Key. As he watched, however, there was something familiar about that dance. Something inside of Jonghyun wanted to move along with Key's movements. It was all he could do to stand still. Jonghyun kept watching Key as he arched his back and thrust forward, his hips undulating with the beat of the music. As the tempo of the music picked up, so did Key's seductive movements, it was almost as if Key were..... 'Oh my God!' Jonghyun thought, his eyes flying open wide! Key seeing Jonghyun "get it" smirked. 

Jonghyun couldn't believe what he was seeing! Key was imitating them having sex! Every movement was identical to the night before, only without him! It was as if Key was making love to an invisible person! Jonghyun turned beet red. Key winked in his direction again. That little minx! He knew exactly what he was doing and just what sort of reaction he was going to get! Once the song ended, people applauded, and surrounded him, wanting to be near him even if just to compliment him. Many asked him to dance with them, to some of them he said yes, but most of them he declined, preferring to dance alone. Finally needing a break, he made his way to his stool at the end of the bar, where Jjong had his water ready. As soon as he sat down Jonghyun delivered 7 different drinks from 7 different people, all hoping that Key would accept their drink. "Looks like you have a lot of admirers" Jonghyun said, leaning on the bar. 

"Oh?" Key asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Uh huh. Riiiiight." Jonghyun said. "Nice dancing, by the way."

"You like it?" Key asked raising his eyebrows, his full lips closed around the straw as he drank his water.

"I think it could use some work." Jonghyun said. "Perhaps I can help you with some moves."

"Why, Kim Jonghyun, are you coming onto me?" Key asked raising an eyebrow.

Jonghyun leaned forward so that only Key could hear him. The timbre of his voice sending a shiver down Key's spine. Two could play at this game. "I'll cum on you, I'll cum in you, hell, I might even let you cum in me...whatever you need baby." 

Key almost spat out his drink, his eyes wide, his face a nice shade of pink. 

.---------

Less than a month later Key was officially joint-owner of the most successful club in Korea. Half of the people came to try and win Key's heart and to be a part of his world, or to watch him dance. Half the people came to try and win the heart of 'The Bling of Bartending', who was rumored to be the hottest lover ever if you were lucky enough to score a night with him. Key remained devoted to Jonghyun, dancing only for him, watching as his muscular lover tossed bottles in the air and expertly mixed drinks while working the crowd. Jonghyun also remained devoted to Key. He was so proud to watch Key dancing, getting all the attention, knowing that when they got home, he was all his. 

As Jonghyun locked the door of the club, the two headed upstairs arm in arm. Jonghyun smiled as he felt the velvet box in his pocket. Key raced ahead of him jumping up and down in front of the door. "Jjoooongie......open the door!" he whined, sticking his lips out in a pout. Jonghyun rolled his eyes. As soon as he reached the top step, Key was kissing his neck and grabbing the front of his pants. They barely made it through the door before Key had him stripped down and had his cock in his mouth. 

Jonghyun arched his back, gasping for breath. "Dang Key....ahhh.....let's at least move to the .....ughh....."  
Key straddled Jonghyun lowering himself onto Jonghyun stiffness, and began to ride him. Jonghyun grabbed his hips helping to guide him and establish a rhythm. Key rocked back and forth, then he ground his hips in small circles, making Jonghyun crazy. Not used to being on top, Key began to tire. Jonghyun took advantage then and in one swift movement rolled them over still together and began to thrust into Key, slow at first then building speed eager for release. "God, you feel good." Jonghyun panted, between thrusts.

"That's what those guys from earlier said." teased Key, knowing full well the effect that would have on Jonghyun.

Fire flashed briefly behind Jonghyun's eyes, and he began to pound into Key with all his strength. "You little slut, your ass is mine!"

Key was all but out of breath, but he couldn't resist teasing his lover, it was their little game after all. "You don't own me Jjong....gasp.....you can't tell me......ughhhhh..."

Jonghyun stopped mid-thrust. This game was going to kill him. It took all of his control not to slam back into Key, but to hold just the tip inside his lover. "So, you want me to stop? You want to go find someone else?" he asked wickedly.

Key had finally found his match. Someone who would play the game with him, someone worthy. "Damn you Jjong! Give me your dick!" Key said as he tried to raise his hips up towards Jonghyun's. 

"Are you sure Key? Is that what you want?" he asked pushing just a bit more of his manhood into Key.

Key gave him a dirty look. "If you think you're man enough." he dared.

Just then Jonghyun slammed his hips down and forward thrusting into Key with enough power to make Key see white for a moment. He began pounding into Key determined that Key wouldn't be able to walk, let alone dance for a week! Key was his damn it, and no one was going to doubt it! He was going to make sure that no one satisfied Key like he did. Key was soon lost in his release. He didn't mind losing to Jonghyun at all if it meant he could have mind blowing sex every night. 

Exhausted, they fell asleep on the living room floor, never having made it to the bedroom. 

Jonghyun woke up with a blanket over him. Key was making breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Key called from the kitchen. "Go ahead and shower, then breakfast will be ready." (Breakfast being lunch for the rest of the world). Jonghyun yawned, and stretched. The hot water felt good against his skin. He smiled thinking of the night before. His eyes flew open then. 'Oh no!' he thought. He hurried out the of the shower and searched for the pants he had been wearing. 

"Key?" he yelled, "Have you seen my jeans?"

"I think they're in the laundry." Key answered. 

Jonghyun ran to the laundry room throwing clothes everywhere, searching for, and finally finding his pants. He looked in the pockets. The ring wasn't there. He looked all over the floor, and retraced his steps from the living room. 

"Breakfast!" Key called. 

Downhearted, Jonghyun came to the table. Key set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks, yeobo." he said glumly.

Key sat across from him. "Jjong," he started, "I was wondering, do you want a big ceremony or just family and friends?"

Jonghyun looked at Key confused. "What?" he asked. 

"Also, you realize, we will have to find a new place to live, I will not start my married life living above a club." Key rested his chin on his left hand, the ring flashing in the light. 

"Key!" Jonghyun said, his entire face lighting up. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Key shook his head. "You really are an idiot, you know that? Now eat before they get cold."

Jonghyun smiled and began to eat his pancakes. "Thef panfcakes are the besft!" he said.

"Ugh! Jjong! Don't talk with your mouthful!" Key admonished. 

\-----------

"Jjong?" Key asked, his head resting on Jonghyun's shoulder as they sat on the couch. 

"Yes, yeobo?" Jonghyun answered placing a kiss on top of Key's head.

"Do you think your new bartender would let me practice some moves with him?" he asked sinfully. 

Jonghyun grabbed a fistful of Key' hair slowly yanking his head back so that he could look into Key's eyes. Key had a smirk on his face that was begging to be wiped off. "Listen to me and listen good," Jonghyun growled as he pulled Key back further onto the couch, so that he was on top of him. "No one but me will ever lay a finger on you, you're mine. Or, do you need reminding my little fox?" 

"There's only one thing I need," Key said calmly, "do you think you're qualified to give it to me?"

"Oh, I'm more than qualified to give it to you", Jonghyun said, "but first I'm going to make you beg."

\---------

Just in case you were wondering, the club was still just as popular if not more so once word of their love story got out. People came from all over to see "The Almighty Key" dancing for his hot bartender husband. People say that you could feel the heat between them from across the room, and that their love created a spell that affected all those who were in their presence. Key was okay with the fact that people would still flirt with "Bling-Bling Jonghyun" and that he would flirt back, because he was the only one that Jjong had put a ring on, the only one that Jonghyun loved. 

People still tried to buy drinks for Key, and Jjong let them, knowing that Key was his, and his alone. Jonghyun knew that he was the only one who would get to go home with Key at the end of the night. He was the only one lucky enough to have mind blowing sex with him, the only one able to snuggle with him, the only one he chose to share secrets with, to eat with, to watch movies with, the only one allowed to call him 'yeobo'. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
